Besoin de ça dans ma vie
by l'-Luna-'l
Summary: Elle rougissait, lorsqu’il s’approchait d'elle. Elle devenait furieuse, si une fille l'approchait, lui. Elle s’affolait, lorsqu’il était en danger. Mais Lily n’était pas amoureuse. Elle n’avait pas besoin de ça dans sa vie. One-shot


_Disclamer : Le couple de Lily et James ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient en tout premier lieu à JK Rowling. Elle est à la base de ce monde et la grande créatrice de l'univers que je m'enchante à lui emprunter. La trame d'histoire de cet OS appartient également un peu à tous ces auteurs en herbe qui s'épuisent à raconter les péripéties du couple, car je serais de mauvaise foi à nier que ce que j'ai écrit est d'une éblouissante originalité. Elle est inspirée de l'idée que les fans se sont fait du couple. _

_Je pense qu'il est futile de préciser que les citations relevées au cours de l'histoire ne sont pas de moi._

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture! _

o0o

Besoin de ça dans ma vie

o0o

o

o0o

o0o0o

_« Être jalouse de toutes les filles près de toi. Vouloir être à leur place._

_Honoré de Balzac disait : « La __jalousie__, __passion __éminemment __crédule__, __soupçonneuse__, est celle où la __fantaisie__ a le plus d'__action__ ; mais elle ne __donne__ pas d'__esprit__ ; elle en __ôte__. »_

_Je n'ai pas besoin de ça dans ma vie.__ »_

o0o0o

o0o

o

« Potter, est-ce que tu pourrais dire à ta copine de baisser le volume? On ne s'entend plus penser. »

Ah la _bibliothèque_…source de silence et de calme, où les esprits travaillants trouvent enfin la paix nécessaire à la fructification de leurs idées. Le grattement des plumes, le froissement des parchemins et les pages de livres qui tournent n'entachent en rien l'atmosphère de quiétude qui règne dans ce royaume de connaissances. Personne ne peut nier que la bibliothèque est l'endroit idéal pour achever un devoir ennuyant ou étudier la matière compliquée d'un examen.

_Personne_? Sauf peut-être cette petite rouquine qui avait dû relire la même ligne de son livre pour la énième fois.

« Lily, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi, si on est si dérangeants, es-tu la seule qui semble te plaindre? »

_Lily_ était entrain de compléter son devoir de potions, ou plutôt elle tentait de le compléter. Malheureusement pour elle, aucune once de concentration ne semblait vouloir d'elle. Ses pensées vagabondes refusaient de s'axer sur son travail. Lily Evans, brillante élève et Préfète-en-chef de Poudlard n'avait pourtant pas pour habitude d'être une étudiante lunatique qui retardait ses devoirs.

« Il faut croire que je suis la seule qui ait le culot de venir interrompre le grandissime James Potter »

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre Lily Evans dans un _tel état_?

La réponse se trouvait à quelques mètres de sa table de travail où un jeune homme aux cheveux en épis avait discuté avec une étudiante au nez si parfait qu'il donnerait des envies de chirurgie magique aux mannequins pour compagnie de mouchoirs. Leur conversation avait cependant été brusquement interrompue quand l'agacement de Lily avait quelque peu débordé.

« Ça ou tu es la seule à ne pas être assez tolérante pour supporter de simples chuchotements. »

C'est un rire plus suraigu que les autres poussé par l'étudiante de Poufsouffle qui avait enclenché la colère de la rouquine. Le bruit avait surprit Lily et, dans son sursaut, elle avait brisé la pointe de sa plume et taché d'encre son ébauche de devoir.

« Je n'appellerais pas simples chuchotements, les sons qui sortent de sa bouche », grogna Lily en pointant la Poufsouffle.

Furieuse, elle s'était levée brusquement en passant proche de renverser sa chaise et s'était dirigée d'un pas sec vers les responsables de son dégât. De sombres plans avaient traversé son esprit où l'étudiante arrêtait enfin ses gloussements compulsifs après avoir accidentellement cogné son sublime nez contre un grimoire de potions, mais Lily avait été assez raisonnable pour se contenter d'un sermon.

Maintenant, la petite rouquine se tenait debout le torse bombé et les mains sur les hanches pour accentuer son autorité devant les deux fautifs. Pleinement détendu, James Potter se balançait sur les deux pattes de sa chaise répliquant avec amusement à ses accusations. De son côté, l'étudiante au joli minois pointait son petit nez vers le haut en dévisageant Lily avec plus de dédain que si elle avait été un crapaud couvert de verrues.

« Tu es jalouse! »

Les lèvres de Lily se pincèrent en une fine ligne comme si elles réprimaient l'envie douloureuse de hurler. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses poings alors que la teinte écarlate de ses joues commençait à jurer avec sa tignasse rousse. Bien que James Potter aurait aimé, la soudaine couleur rouge de Lily ne venait pas d'un quelconque embarras, mais plutôt d'une colère noire.

« Non, jamais je ne serais jalouse à cause de toi, Potter, et je vous avertis que si vous continuez à jacasser, je vais user de mon statut de Préfète-en-chef et vous vous retrouverez tous les deux en retenue, déclara-t-elle en se retenant de crier les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Un sourire éclaira soudainement le visage de Potter, comme si on venait de lui raconter une blague. Énervée par ses gamineries, Lily détourna son regard de lui et balaya la salle du regard. Elle constata avec exaspération que les autres élèves feignaient de les ignorer, mais que leurs coups d'œil curieux restaient indiscrets.

« Je te signale que je suis aussi Préfet-en-chef et que j'ai autant de pouvoir que toi, l'aurais-tu oublié? la nargua James.

-Tu ne peux pas annuler les retenues que je te donne, c'est Mcgonagall elle-même qui me l'a confirmé. », affirma Lily d'un ton plus élevé qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Arborant un air supérieur. Potter émit alors un petit rire comme s'il était conscient d'un fait que tout le monde ignorait.

« Non, je ne pensais même pas à ça. »

Perdant de son assurance, Lily fronça les sourcils laissant le scepticisme envahir les traits de son visage. Même ses poings retombèrent le long de son corps.

« De quoi est-il question alors? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de dissimuler sa curiosité.

Potter laissa écouler quelques secondes jouissant pleinement de sa position de pouvoir. Il semblait se délecter du fait qu'il tenait Lily en haleine. Celle-ci profitait de ce moment de silence pour accrocher ses doigts à sa robe pour éviter qu'ils soient tentés de s'enrouler autour de la gorge de Potter dans une tentative désespérée de meurtre. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qui suivrait.

« Je peux t'envoyer aussi en retenue. », affirma Potter d'un air convaincu.

Ce fut au tour de Lily cette fois de rire, d'une hilarité jaune qui omettait la joie. Elle ne voyait réellement pas comment il pourrait mettre sa menace à exécution.

« Et pour quel motif est-ce que tu ferais ça?

-Parce que tu viens, à l'instant même, de déranger une bonne partie de la bibliothèque.

Lily regarda autour d'elle et réalisa que les élèves aux alentours ne tentaient même plus de faire semblant d'être intéressés par leurs devoirs et suivaient leur échange avec intérêt.

« C'était pour t'avertir que tu dérangeais, ça ne compte pas, riposta-t-elle en prenant soin de chuchoter cette fois.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu venais simplement me parler, car tu étais en manque d'inattention. Je trouvais cela flatteur, répliqua Potter en imitant le ton de Lily.

-Égocentrique comme tu es, ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'une idée aussi absurde ait germé dans ton esprit »

Potter resta silencieux et perdit son sourire comme s'il était réellement déçu par la tournure des évènements. Voyant qu'il n'essayait pas de répliquer, Lily continua :

« En tout cas, ne crois pas te sauver d'une retenue.

-Je sais, mais toi non plus. », répondit Potter en retrouvant sa bonne humeur rapidement.

Lily allait continuer à riposter lorsqu'elle remarqua que Potter lui pointait quelque chose derrière son dos. Même si elle était persuadée que c'était encore un de ses sales tours, Lily ne put réprimer sa curiosité et se retourna.

Dans toute sa hauteur, madame Pince se tenait devant elle et les toisait d'une œillade sévère.

« Je pense que tous les deux, vous méritez une retenue », dit la bibliothécaire de sa voix criarde.

Lily allait se justifier, mais l'air inflexible de madame Pince la dissuada. Elle retourna à sa place pour ramasser ses affaires en lançant un dernier regard noir à Potter en espérant qu'un Avada Kedavra sorte de ses yeux.

o

o0o

o0o0o

_Être embarrassée par ta présence. Vouloir te fuir tout en te gardant près de moi. _

_Quelqu'un a déjà dit : L'embarras apparaît soit lorsque l'orgueil chute, soit lorsque la raison, telle une lâche, fuit devant l'être aimé. _

_Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de ça dans ma vie. _

o0o0o

o0o

o

« Je suis sûre que tu l'as un peu cherché », lui affirma son amie sans prendre la peine de mettre du tact dans ses paroles.

Lily prit un air ahuri comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait fait exploser les cachots de Poudlard pendant son sommeil. Elle ôta ses coudes de la table sur lesquels elle s'appuyait et affirma rudement :

« Je crois que je m'en serais aperçue si ça avait été le cas. »

La réplique n'eut pour effet que de faire rire Julia qui faillit déverser son jus de citrouille dans son assiette. Lily afficha un air mécontent pour faire comprendre à son amie qu'elle n'appréciait pas son humour et engouffra un pain dans sa bouche.

« Regarde, on a de la compagnie », s'enthousiasma Julia.

Lily n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner vers l'endroit qu'indiquait son amie qu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. En pivotant la tête, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une des personnes qui l'horripilait le plus dans cette école. Ses yeux émeraude tombèrent dans ce regard au chocolat qui la fixait. Surprise par cette proximité soudaine, Lily ne trouva rien de plus intelligent à faire que d'ouvrir bêtement la bouche sans produire le moindre son. Un silence s'imposa alors de lui-même entre les deux adolescents.

« Bonjour James, tu vas bien? », dit Julia brisant l'étrange mutisme qui s'était installé.

L'interpellé rompit le contact visuel pour répondre à la question. Pendant ce temps, Lily pencha le nez dans son assiette tentant de trouver entre deux courgettes une raison valable au tortillement de son estomac. Loin de lui apporter une réponse suffisante, ses légumes se contentaient de la narguer silencieusement. Brusquement, une main surgit devant ses yeux la coupant de ses réflexions végétales.

« Sirius! s'étonna Lily, depuis quand est-ce que tu es là?

-Depuis un petit moment, ma chère », révéla malicieusement celui-ci.

Il était assis en diagonal d'elle aux côtés du reste du groupe qu'on surnommait les maraudeurs. Tous, comprenant Potter, la regardaient curieusement comme si elle était victime d'un phénomène extraordinaire. Lily inspecta ses mains et la forme de son nez pour s'assurer que sa peau n'était pas devenue verte ou que son visage n'avait pas enflé.

« Vous voulez ma photo, peut-être? grogna-t-elle après avoir constaté qu'elle était dans son état normal.

-Depuis le temps que je la veux, je suis content que tu aies enfin compris », répliqua Potter visiblement amusé.

Les autres commencèrent à rire à la remarque de leur ami, même Julia, hilare, la trahissait. Furieuse, Lily les fusilla du regard et ils crurent plus judicieux de cesser leurs ricanements pour retourner à leurs conversations.

« Et puis, qui est-ce qui t'a donné le droit de t'asseoir à côté de moi, Potter? », demanda-t-elle férocement.

Lily arborait à nouveau une mine crispée qui était typique des moments où Potter se trouvait trop près d'elle.

« Il était temps que tu poses la question; je commençais à penser qu'on t'avait soumise à l'Imperium. »

Légèrement rougie par la honte, Lily se renfrogna n'ayant nullement envie de souligner son étrange comportement.

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question », marmonna-t-elle pour se défendre.

James se pencha à son oreille, si près d'elle que Lily pouvait sentir son souffle la chatouiller. (La proximité était telle que le rude _Potter_ s'était transformé en un mélodieux _James _dans son esprit.) Un frisson glissa le long de son épine dorsale.

« Serais-tu embarrassée par ma présence? »

Lily recula vivement en sursautant comme si les paroles murmurées l'avaient brûlé.

« Non! », vociféra-t-elle, scandalisée qu'il ose seulement penser un tel fait.

Potter –car le mélodieux _James_ n'avait perduré plus longtemps – la regardait avec un sourire taquin puis se détourna d'elle pour remplir son assiette.

« Je suis venu te dire que notre rendez-vous est à huit heures, dimanche soir, annonça-t-il d'une voix plate, comme s'il discutait de la pousse des citrouilles de Hagrid.

-Un rendez-vous? _Quel_ rendez-vous? », s'exclama Lily d'un ton pincé.

Potter afficha un faux air surpris en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

« Oups! J'ai dit rendez-vous? Je voulais dire retenue. »

Lily prononça ensuite des mots obscènes envers Potter qui se perdirent dans le rire moqueur de celui-ci. De peur de perdre encore contenance, elle n'osa plus croiser son regard noisette de tout le repas, mais le sentit quelques fois parcourir les taches de rousseur de son visage.

o

o0o

o0o0o

_Être inquiète pour toi. __Vouloir te savoir en sécurité. _

_Marcel Archard disait : « __L'__amour__, c'est __être __toujours __inquiet__ de l'autre. » _

_Je n'ai peut-être pas besoin de ça dans ma vie. _

o0o0o

o0o

o

« Ils vont mourir. Par la barbe de merlin, ils vont tous mourir! », gémit Lily en cachant ses yeux derrière ses gants.

Elle entendit Julia soupirer d'exaspération à ses côtés et l'imagina facilement secouer la tête avec désespoir. Autour d'elle, des exclamations d'enthousiasme grondaient de tous les côtés de la foule. De toute évidence, Lily semblait être la seule assez saine d'esprit parmi les spectateurs pour réaliser que le Quidditch s'avérait beaucoup trop dangereux pour être amusant.

« Je crois que tu exagères un tantinet, avoua Julia

-Je ne vois pas en quoi il est exagéré de trouver trop risqué le fait de se lancer des balles dures comme de l'acier avec des battes, une centaine de mètres du sol, alors que tout ce qui nous retient en apesanteur est un simple bout de bois volant. »

Dans son discours, Lily avait consenti à libérer sa vue pour appuyer ses paroles de ses gestes.

« C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça semble pire, admit Julia, mais il n'a jamais eu de mort au Quidditch. Enfin, pas à Poudlard…. Enfin, pas à ma connaissance »

Elle paraissait trop hésitante pour rassurer Lily qui prit ce doute comme la confirmation que ce sport était destiné aux suicidaires.

« Sans vouloir vous inquiéter, la rumeur dit qu'il y a déjà eu un cas à Poudlard », leur révéla une voix grave derrière eux.

Julia se retourna pour fusiller du regard Sirius en sifflant entre ses dents : « Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire ».

Loin de s'inquiéter des menaces de la Gryffondor, il continua son histoire et leur raconta qu'un Serdaigle de septième année lui aurait révélé lors de sa deuxième année que le fantôme du nom d'Edgar Clogg qui traînait toujours proche du terrain de Quidditch serait mort durant un match à Poudlard.

« Ça ne veut rien dire. Dans ce temps-là, les règles n'étaient pas aussi strictes. Les joueurs pouvaient se lancer des sorts, ce qui est interdit maintenant. », bougonna Julia en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alors que Sirius et Julia commençaient un débat sur le cas d'Edgar Clogg et son époque, Lily reporta son attention sur le terrain –attention qu'elle manifesta par des yeux mi-clos et des doigts entrouverts sur son visage.

Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, son regard avait tendance à suivre le balai d'un certain poursuiveur aux cheveux en bataille. Il y avait quelque chose de plus rassurant à observer Potter que les autres joueurs; il semblait si habile sur son balai qu'il paraissait invincible, intouchable. Si l'inventeur du Quidditch n'avait pas eu la sadique idée d'inclure des cognards à son jeu, Lily aurait quasiment pu regarder tout le match sans voiler ses yeux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et dès qu'un cognard passait proche de Potter, elle devait enfoncer ses doigts dans sa peau pour retenir ses cris d'effroi. Lily était maintenant si concentrée sur le match qu'elle bondit de quelques centimètres quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Calme-toi, Lily, lui chuchota Sirius derrière elle, James est un excellent joueur. Il s'en sortira indemne, ou presque.

-Quoi?! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Lily était à la fois scandalisée qu'on l'accuse de s'intéresser à Potter et honteuse de s'être intéressée à Potter. Par chance, ses gants dissimulaient la teinte rosée de ses joues.

« J'ai dit : James est un excellent joueur. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui », répéta Sirius en criant cette fois.

Horrifiée par les regards qui se tournaient vers eux, Lily lui donna un coup de poing sur le genou pour qu'il se taise.

« J'avais très bien compris la première fois, mais je ne me soucie nullement de…Hiii!!! »

Le hurlement de Lily fut accompagné de celui de la foule autour d'elle. Des cris de peur, de panique et d'angoisse résonnèrent un peu partout dans l'estrade, alors que le meilleur poursuiveur de Poudlard tombait comme un vulgaire pantin de son balai. Un cognard venait de frapper en pleine tête le capitaine de Gryffondor, James Potter.

Épouvantée, Lily bondit de son siège et remarqua alors que la plupart des personnes autour d'elle se tenaient également debout. Juste avant que le corps de James (sur le coup, Lily était trop troublée pour penser à l'appeler _Potter) _ne touche le sol, Dumbledore lança un sort qui le fit suspendre dans les airs puis reposer doucement parterre.

Derrière elle, Sirius vociférait une série de jurons et d'insultes à l'encontre du batteur de Serpentard qui avait visé James. Remus tentait de calmer son ami du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais celui-ci ne tenait plus en place. À vrai dire, Lily non plus; elle avait l'insupportable envie de vérifier elle-même si James se portait bien.

Motivé par l'incroyable agitation dans les rangs des Gryffondors, l'attrapeur de l'équipe rouge et or décupla ses efforts et agrippa rapidement le Vif d'or. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations retentit autour de Lily, mais, loin de s'en préoccuper, celle-ci se dépêcha de descendre des estrades. Malheureusement, il sembla qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir ce plan derrière la tête et elle se fit rapidement bousculer dans un sens et dans un autre. Sa petite taille ne l'aidait pas à se frayer un chemin.

Lorsque Lily arriva sur le terrain, il y avait déjà toute une masse de gens autour du corps de Potter. L'idée d'aller vérifier son état de santé lui parut soudainement plus absurde. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à une effervescence d'abeilles qui butinaient autour d'un pot de miel.

« On peut aller directement à l'infirmerie. De toute façon, c'est là qu'ils l'amèneront. », proposa la voix flûtée de Julia derrière elle.

Levant la tête fièrement, Lily haussa les sourcils comme si elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il était question

« Laisse tomber tes airs indifférents, Lily, je sais que c'est ce que tu veux », insista Julia en souriant.

Elle prit le poignet de la rouquine et l'obligea à la suivre d'un pas rapide. Cette dernière ne pensa même pas à protester, car toutes ses réflexions étaient rivées vers Potter et son état. Lily aurait bien aimé ôter son image de sa tête, mais le souvenir du corps du garçon tombant dans le vide la hantait.

o

o0o

o0o0

_Avoir peur pour toi. __Vouloir te voir en vie._

_Georges S. Patton disait : « __Il y a des __moments__ où il est __bon__ d'__écouter__ sa __peur__ et d'__autres__ où il est plus __sage__ de __faire__ comme si elle n'__existait__ pas. »_

_Est-ce que j'ai besoin de ça dans ma vie? _

o0o0o

o0o

o

Essoufflées, les deux Gryffondors arrivèrent avant tout le monde à l'infirmerie.

« Tu voulais…nous mettre en forme…par la même occassion? reprocha Lily, les mains sur les genoux.

-Je voulais simplement que tu ne le manques pas », répondit Julia qui avait déjà retrouvé sa respiration normale.

Lily se fit la promesse intérieure de se venger un jour de celle qui se prétendait son amie. Voyant les jeunes filles à l'extérieur, madame Pomfresh alla à leur rencontre en affichant une mine inquiète.

« Je suppose qu'il y a eu des blessés durant le match », grincha l'infirmière à l'air sévère.

Julia acquiesça et madame Pomfresh entama un sermon sur les dangers du Quidditch comme si, devant elle, se tenaient deux joueurs. Lily aurait bien aimé glisser un mot pour avouer qu'elle l'approuvait totalement, mais l'infirmière ne lui en laissa guère le temps. En comparaison, un bébé mandragore sorti de la terre aurait été plus enclin à la laisser parler.

Un brouhaha fracassant au bout du couloir leur apprit que le blessé arrivait. Potter, encore inconscient, flottait dans le vide, le corps horizontal et droit comme une barre. Derrière lui, Dumbledore le dirigeait avec précaution. En chemin, la troupe autour du capitaine des Gryffondors semblait avoir perdu de ses membres et il ne restait plus que les maraudeurs et l'équipe de Quidditch des lions.

Avec horreur, Lily remarqua que le visage de Potter était ensanglanté. Cette vision lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre et elle eut le souffle coupé. L'œil vague, elle vit passer la troupe devant elle en formes confuses. Les réprimandes de Pomfresh lui parurent loin dans son esprit, comme si on avait enrobé sa tête dans la ouate.

« Ça va? Tu es toute pâle », s'inquiéta Julia à ses côtés.

Lily marmonna un « Très bien », mais elle appuya tout de même sa main sur le mur pour soutenir ses jambes flageolantes.

« Tu as choisis une bonne place si tu veux t'évanouir, nous sommes juste à côté de l'infirmerie! », lui affirma Julia avec enthousiasme.

Lily ne prit même pas la peine de commenter les dires de son amie, croyant que son silence soulignait parfaitement leur absurdité. Julia n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de comprendre toute la pertinence de ce mutisme, car Sirius sortant de l'infirmerie vint l'interrompre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous restez à l'extérieur? demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Lily ne se sent pas bien », révéla Julia sous le regard noir de celle-ci.

Un air soucieux peint au visage, Sirius se retourna vers la rouquine. Il s'avança vers elle et posa une main sur son front comme s'il voulait vérifier sa température.

« Je vais mieux », soupira Lily en roulant les yeux.

Remise du choc, elle reprenait peu à peu ses couleurs.

« Mais je ne crois pas qu'on devrait entrer; on va déranger. », ajouta-elle.

Instinctivement, Lily avait laissé tomber son regard sur ses pieds lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots.

« Absolument pas. Il reprend peu à peu conscience. Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre que tu étais folle d'inquiétude pour lui », ajouta Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Lily le regarda d'un air hébété en ayant soudainement plus l'air d'un poisson que d'une sorcière.

« Je n'étais pas inquiète…Je…J'assumais simplement ma responsabilité de préfète en…euh… vérifiant que mon collègue allait bien », balbutia-t-elle avec tant de difficulté qu'elle ne réussit même pas à se convaincre elle-même.

La réplique rendit Sirius hilare comme si elle venait de raconter qu'elle avait vu Slughorn se promener en caleçon rose. En riant à gorge déployée, il poussa Lily dans le dos pour la faire pénétrer dans l'infirmerie. Celle-ci vit ses pieds avancer sans qu'elle ne leur commande quoique ce soit.

L'équipe de Gryffondor entourait un lit au fond de la pièce et l'infirmière faisait des allers-retours de son bureau à son patient en se plaignant à Dumbledore qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de monde.

« Ce garçon a besoin de repos, Albus. Il faut le laisser tranquille. », disait-elle tout en nettoyant le visage de Potter.

Si cela n'avait été que d'elle, Lily serait restée en retrait éternellement, car elle ne se sentait nullement à sa place. Cependant la main de Sirius n'était pas de cet avis et continua de l'entraîner vers l'attroupement. Trop rapidement à son goût, Lily se retrouva au pied du lit de Potter qui était en pleine discussion avec les membres de son équipe.

« Après le match, Mcgonagall a passé tout un savon à Avery. C'était fabuleux. », racontait le gardien.

Mais Potter ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite, car son regard venait de remarquer une jolie rouquine dans son champ de vision. Un large sourire fendit son visage défiguré qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. En voyant la lueur dans les yeux de Potter, Lily eut la douce impression d'être importante, comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'on aurait pu lui apporter.

« Dehors, tout le monde! Je vais lui administrer une potion de repos. Les visites sont finies! L'infirmerie n'est pas un lieu pour faire la fête! », cria Pomfresh.

Elle dût jouer des coudes pour rejoindre son patient. Il fallut que Dumbledore l'appuie dans ses dires pour que les joueurs de Quidditch et les maraudeurs se décident à partir. Lily allait faire de même, mais elle sentit une main agripper son poignet. Le contact de ces doigts rudes la paralysèrent sur place et, impuissante, elle regarda les autres s'en aller sans elle.

« Monsieur Potter, il serait mieux pour vous de rester allongé », lui conseilla fortement l'infirmière.

Pour attraper le bras de la rouquine, Potter avait dû se mettre à genoux sur son lit. Inquiète, Lily remarqua la pâleur de sa peau qui contrastait avec ses contusions dues à son accident. Un côté de son visage était enflé, ce qui faisait apparaître ses lunettes trop étroites pour lui.

« D'accord, mais, madame, est-ce je pourrais dire deux mots à Lily avant d'avaler ma potion? C'est important. », réclama poliment Potter, d'une voix faible.

Parler semblait lui demander un immense effort, mais il prit tout de même le temps de jeter un regard suppliant à l'infirmière. Vu son état, Potter ressemblait plus que jamais à un petit chiot battu. Lily fut surprise de voir Pomfresh acquiescer, sans même insister. L'infirmière s'éloigna en leur accordant deux minutes et Lily soupçonna un instant Potter d'user du sortilège impordonnable de l'imperium.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? », demanda-t-il sans détour, une fois qu'ils furent seul à seule.

Lily eut beau chercher dans tous les recoins de son esprit la réponse à cette question; elle n'en savait rien. Sans un mot, elle gratta sa nuque mal à l'aise et croisa les bras pour s'en faire une barrière psychologique.

« Tu ne devrais pas parler. », lui recommanda Lily.

Agacée par elle-même, elle claqua ensuite sa langue contre son palais. Lily avait débité quelque chose simplement pour briser son irritant silence, mais elle trouvait à présent son ridicule conseil aussi pire.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. »

Cette fois, ce n'était pas une question, simplement une affirmation. Un fait indéniable que Lily n'aurait pas osé révéler même sous la torture d'une centaine de doloris.

« Tu sais bien que c'est faux. »

Elle aurait préféré faire une balade seule dans la forêt interdite que d'avouer _que tous ses membres tremblaient au simple souvenir de cette chute en balai._

« As-tu eu peur pour moi? »

Elle aurait préféré affronter un détraqueur que d'avouer _que la vue de son visage tuméfié lui tiraillait le ventre._

« Non, mais je déteste voir un match de Quidditch. C'est un jeu dangereux. »

Elle aurait préféré confronté un mangemort en duel que d'avouer_ qu'elle aurait tout donné pour le voir arrogant et en forme plutôt que faible et impuissant._

« Je sais, mais je ne suis qu'un garçon insouciant. Tu me l'as répété assez souvent. »

Potter lui fit un petit sourire complice et Lily ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. Un peu gênée, elle crut bon de changer de sujet :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas réussi à éviter le cognard au fait?

-Ça arrive parfois aux poursuiveurs, se moqua gentiment Potter.

-Pas à toi. Tu les évites toujours », répliqua Lily, sur un ton confiant.

Potter se tut la détaillant de son regard abimé. Même si le coup d'Avery avait été spécialement violent et vicieux, les Gryffondors s'étaient habitués à voir leur capitaine esquiver tous les coups. Lily mordillait sa lèvre inférieure en attendant patiemment sa réponse.

« Je te cherchais. »

Lily aurait bien riposté à cela, mais Pomfresh arriva leur annonçant que le temps était écoulé. Accordant un dernier regard à Potter, Lily quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas précipité. Son cœur avait manqué un bond lorsqu'il lui avait avoué la vérité. Juste au moment où elle franchissait le seuil, elle entendit le capitaine des Gryffondors l'interpeller une dernière fois. Lily tourna les talons et regarda Potter au fond de l'infirmerie qui la fixait.

« Merci d'être venue, Lily.

-Repose-toi bien, _James._ »

o

o0o

o0o0o

_Être tentée par toi. __Vouloir sentir tes caresses sur ma peau._

_Oscar Wilde disait : « __Tout désir que nous cherchons à étouffer couve en notre esprit et nous empoisonne. Le seul moyen de se délivrer de la tentation, c'est d'y céder.__ »_

_J'ai peut-être besoin de ça dans ma vie._

o0o0o

o0o

o

« Vous devrez laver la salle de classe avec des brosses et des seaux d'eau mis à votre disposition. Puisque je n'ai pas que ça à faire de surveiller des étudiants dérangeants, je vais vous laisser seuls. La porte sera barrée et quand je reviendrai dans deux heures, je veux que la classe brille. Évidemment, je garde avec moi vos baguettes. », déclara madame Pince en passant son regard de vautour de Lily à James.

Lily se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre et déglutit quand ses yeux émeraude croisèrent le regard sévère de la bibliothécaire. Dès que madame Pince finit son discours, elle tendit aussitôt sa baguette magique, comme si une décharge électrique avait traversé son bras. De son côté, James gardait sur son visage un sourire de vacancier qui partait pour une croisière dans les Caraïbes. Ses blessures du match de Quidditch s'étaient atténuées ne laissant que quelques marques bleuâtres sur son front et sur sa joue droite. Il prit tout son temps pour donner sa baguette magique à madame Pince qui claquait du pied impatiemment.

« Tu es incorrigible, lui reprocha Lily quand la bibliothécaire fut partie.

-Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne sembles pas heureuse de passer les deux prochaines heures avec moi. », se moqua James.

Lily hésita entre l'envie de lui crier dessus ou de rire. Finalement, après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle décida de l'ignorer en s'agenouillant sur le plancher pour commencer la tâche imposée par madame Pince. Sifflotant joyeusement, James l'imita en prenant soin d'arroser Lily par la même occasion.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais faire un peu attention? », répliqua celle-ci en essuyant son visage éclaboussé.

Au lieu de s'excuser, James fit apparaître sur son visage un sourire malicieux à la _maraudeur_. Méfiante, Lily retourna à son nettoyage en restant sur ses gardes. Après quelques minutes de silence et de calme, elle finit par diminuer sa surveillance envers son homologue masculin. James, qui n'attendait que cela, passa délicatement sa brosse humide sur la nuque de la rouquine. Un cri de surprise rugit dans la gorge de Lily.

« Triple imbécile! Tu ne peux donc pas te tenir tranquille! », l'insulta-t-elle, en se levant précipitamment.

Plié en deux, James riait à gorge déployée en se tenant les côtes. Sans réfléchir, Lily agrippa le seau d'eau et versa son contenu sur l'adolescent hilare. Trempé jusqu'aux os, James cessa immédiatement de rire et, bouche bée, dévisagea sa malfaitrice. Celle-ci réalisait à peine ce qu'elle avait osé faire elle-même. D'un air hébété, elle laissa tomber son récipient vide sur le sol.

« Désolée », couina Lily en rougissant.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de James, qui se transforma rapidement en une franche hilarité.

Il trouvait ça _drôle_? Au rire qu'il déployait, on aurait même pu dire que James Potter trouvait ça _très_ drôle. Même Peeves ne riait pas autant lorsqu'il s'amusait à lancer des bombabouses aux étudiants de première année.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu trouves si comique à être tout mouillé? demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru possible de voir Lily Evans jouer avec l'eau qu'elle était sensée utiliser lors de sa retenue. »

Légèrement vexée dans son orgueil, Lily croisa les bras et marmonna :

« Il ne faut pas me provoquer. »

Rigolant encore (à croire qu'il ne savait faire que ça), James se releva et s'approcha de la rouquine. Lorsqu'il fut à moins d'un mètre d'elle, Lily se sentit envahie dans sa bulle personnelle. Ses neurones se mettaient soudainement en mode alerte.

« Ne me touche pas, tu es… »

Lily ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase. James afficha un sourire carnassier en continuant d'avancer. En criant, Lily s'enfuit vers le fond de la classe en sillonnant entre les bureaux. Son poursuivant courrait sur ses pas en empruntant les mêmes détours qu'elle.

« Tu ne m'auras pas », vociféra-t-elle.

Ce qui était, malheureusement pour elle, plus que faux. Lily se retrouvait à présent dans un coin de la classe, prisonnière entre le mur et James qui dégoulinait sur le plancher. Lorsque moins d'un pas les sépara, il plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de la rouquine. Sa tête se pencha légèrement vers Lily laissant tomber quelques gouttes sur les joues de celle-ci.

« Tu crois ça? », répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

Lily Evans était reconnue par tous, même les professeurs, pour ne pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche. Pourtant, à cet instant, aucun mot ne semblait vouloir montrer le bout de sa voyelle dans sa gorge. Ses pensées se centraient sur son cœur qu'elle devait absolument calmer. Il se débattait en elle, comme s'il était sur le bord d'exploser. Depuis quand exactement James arrivait à lui faire ressentir tout ça? Elle détailla son visage si proche, son menton carré, ses yeux noisette, ses cheveux d'ébène qui retombait sur son front. Les pupilles dilatées de James la troublaient; elle se sentait toute petite devant tant de désir.

« Tu…tu.. dégouttes. », balbutia Lily.

Terrorisée, elle vit une de ses mains rudes de poursuiveur se décoller du mur pour avancer vers sa joue humide. Lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur de ses doigts, Lily se cabra, mais le laissa tout de même essuyer l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage. Même lorsqu'il ne resta plus de gouttes, James ne crut pas bon de retirer sa main. De son pouce, il parcourut les taches de rousseur de Lily, qui de son côté, n'arrivait plus à se servir de sa raison.

Puis, soudainement, James s'arrêta et approcha lentement son visage de celui de Lily. Celle-ci fixa un instant ses lèvres pleines et ferma instinctivement les yeux. Elle attendit le baiser que la situation promettait, sans réaliser elle-même ce qu'elle faisait. Lily attendit. Impatiemment. Vainement. Seul le souffle de James vint caresser ses lèvres.

Vexée, elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que James s'éloignait d'elle. Il retournait près des seaux et des brosses sans lui accorder un seul regard. Lily sortait tranquillement de la torpeur qui l'avait paralysée. La gêne qui colorait ses joues se transformait peu à peu en colère. Elle se sentait insultée qu'il se soit joué d'elle et honteuse d'être entrée si facilement dans ses filets. Avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir une quelconque attaque, James prit la parole.

« Tu allais réellement me laisser t'embrasser? »

Il n'avait pas osé la regarder en face. Ses yeux s'étaient baissés. Il s'occupait à enlever sa robe de sorcier qui paraissait lourde d'humidité. Il n'avait aucune de trace de moqueries dans sa question, sa voix semblait simplement curieuse. Son ton serait resté le même s'il avait demandé quelle était sa saveur de biscuits préférés.

Lily aurait aimé crier son grand « non » habituel et l'assaisonné d'un « Tu me dégoûtes » ou d'un « Jamais de la vie », mais elle n'avait pas la force de mentir à ce point. Même s'il l'avait approché pour s'amuser, chaque parcelle de son corps aurait désiré ce baiser. Elle n'arrivait ni à l'ignorer, ni à le nier.

« Oui, désolée. »

À sa réponse, il rit en secouant la tête. Lily fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas cette soudaine hilarité.

« Pour la première fois en plus de six ans, tu avoues être un tant soit peu tentée par moi et tu t'excuses?

-Je n'ai pas dit que… », allait le contredire Lily, mais elle s'abstint en remarquant son haussement de sourcil incrédule.

Vaincue, Lily émit un grognement mécontent et se remit à la tâche. Sans d'autres commentaires, James l'aida à étendre la flaque d'eau dû à son dégât. Ils ne possédaient pas d'autres moyens pour faire disparaître le méfait. Le reste de la retenue se déroula dans un mutisme presque parfait qui leur aurait permis d'entendre les pas d'une araignée.

o

o0o

o0o0o

_Apprendre à te connaître. __Vouloir te connaître d'avantage._

_André Gide disait : « Le __meilleur __moyen__ pour __apprendre__ à se __connaître__, c'est de __chercher__ à __comprendre __autrui__. »_

_Je pense que j'ai besoin de ça dans ma vie. _

o0o0o

o0o

o

Quelques minutes avant que le temps soit écoulé, James s'avança vers Lily qui nettoyait un dernier coin.

« On ne recommence pas à s'arroser», l'avertit la rouquine, qui avait entendu ses pas.

Cela fit rigoler James, qui n'avait même pas songé à cette idée. Il s'assit nonchalamment sur un pupitre et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« J'ai une question pour toi. » commença-t-il d'un ton presque gêné.

Surprise, Lily se retourna vers lui et aperçut qu'il fixait le plancher fraîchement lavé avec grand intérêt. Elle déposa sa brosse parterre et alla s'installer à ses côtés. De toute façon, ils s'étaient tellement dépêchés à rattraper leur retard dans le nettoyage qu'ils avaient maintenant terminé. Lily était réellement intriguée par le trouble de James, car elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant intimidé. C'était sûrement pour un service interdit ou une sempiternelle demande pour sortir avec elle. Il pensait peut-être qu'en prenant une attitude timide, elle serait attendrie (ce qui n'était pas totalement faux).

« Quelle est selon toi ma plus grande qualité? »

Confuse, elle dévisagea silencieusement James tentant de deviner où était le piège, mais celui-ci semblait entêté à ne lui accorder aucun regard.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être la loyauté et le courage. », répondit Lily en mimant la réflexion.

La vérité était qu'elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de _réfléchir_. Les qualités de James Potter, Lily les connaissait par cœur. Et même si elle en découvrait de nouvelles parfois, elle savait ses principales sur le bout de ses doigts. Ces derniers temps, elle n'avait cessé de se les répéter inconsciemment dans son esprit, alors que ses défauts s'imposaient moins à ses pensées.

« Deux pour le prix d'une. Je vais le prendre comme un compliment », dit James en souriant.

Lily se prit la tête dans les mains d'un air faussement découragé puis donna un léger coup sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« C'est qu'avec toi, les deux viennent ensemble. Tu es si loyal envers tes amis que tu es prêt à commettre des actes très courageux pour eux, expliqua-t-elle.

Lily eut alors la soudaine impression qu'elle venait de franchir une limite qui ne lui permettrait plus de reculer. Après de telles révélations, il serait effectivement plus élaboré de prouver qu'elle haïssait le garçon qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Tu penses à Remus?

-Oui, mais pas seulement. Je sais que tu veux te battre dans la guerre qui fait rage dehors, pas pour l'honneur, mais pour protéger les gens que tu aimes. »

Lily rougit en avouant cela, sous le regard intrigué de James qui devait se demander d'où elle tirait toutes ces informations. S'il savait qu'elle avait appris la lycanthropie de Remus par l'entremise de Severus et la condition d'animagi des maraudeurs par Sirius, il ignorait d'où elle connaissait les raisons de sa volonté à participer activement à la guerre.

« Je t'ai entendu en discuter avec les maraudeurs dans la salle commune il y a quelques semaines, révéla Lily.

-Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, Miss Evans. »

Lily lui tira la langue candidement pour chasser sa propre gêne. James lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux, puis reprit un visage sérieux qui contrastait avec ses expressions habituelles.

« Est-ce que c'est une des raisons qui motiverait le fait que tu m'aurais laissé t'embrasser? », demanda-t-il en déglutissant.

Lily remarqua qu'il jouait nerveusement avec le pan de sa chemise humide, le tortillant entre ses doigts. Elle allait répliquer lorsqu'ils se firent interrompre par Madame Pince.

Satisfaite de leur travail, elle leur redonna leur baguette magique et leur fit promettre de ne plus hurler « _comme des chouettes qu'on égorgeait »_ au milieu de la bibliothèque. Dès le dernier mot du sermon prononcé, Lily se précipita en dehors de la salle de classe. Avec tous les retournements qui venaient d'avoir lieu avec James, elle commençait à trouver l'air de la pièce particulièrement pesant.

« Lily! »

Feignant ne pas l'entendre, l'interpellée commanda à ses pieds d'augmenter leur cadence. Nullement dupe, James courut après elle et la rattrapa facilement. À contrecœur, Lily s'arrêta et crispa un sourire sur son visage.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais… »

Elle croisa les doigts, répétant mentalement sa prière quotidienne : « _Faites qu'il ne me demande pas de sortir avec lui. Faites qu'il ne me demande pas de sortir avec lui. Faites qu'il ne… »_

« …être mon amie? »

_Quoi? _Si elle n'avait pas eu un pincement au cœur, si James avait eu l'air moins gêné, si l'ambiance avait été plus légère, Lily aurait ri de la situation. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, elle avait beaucoup plus envie de pleurer. Il ne voulait être que son _ami_ et cela la peinait.

Lily aurait pu répondre à son baiser si James l'avait embrassée, Lily aurait pu le gifler si James lui avait fait une déclaration ridicule, Lily aurait pu lui hurler après si James avait fait un mauvais coup. Mais Lily Evans pouvait-elle être simplement _amie_ avec James Potter?

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

o

o0o

o0o0o

_Être en manque de toi. Vouloir plus que ton amitié._

_Jules Renard disait:__ « __Entre un __homme__ et une __femme__, l'__amitié__ ne __peut __être__ que la __passerelle__ qui __mène__ à l'__amour__. »_

_J'aurais besoin de ça dans ma vie. _

o0o0o

o0o

o

« La concoction de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant nécessite de l'asphodèle qui peut se trouver dans… dans… »

Ayant un trou de mémoire, Lily retourna à son manuel de potions pour chercher l'information qui lui manquait. D'une humeur pensive, elle mordilla le bout de sa plume.

« Je déteste les potions », grommela la voix étouffée de Julia.

Lily leva les yeux vers son amie en face d'elle. Celle-ci se tenait affaissée sur la table, le front écrasé contre un parchemin. En cette belle soirée de novembre, elles avaient décidé (ou plutôt Lily les avait poussées) à compléter un travail de potions. La rouquine avait toujours possédé un surplus de motivation lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa matière préférée.

« Peut-être que si tu faisais autre chose que te plaindre, ton devoir avancerais plus vite, se moqua-t-elle.

-Il y a trop de bruits, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, se justifia Julia sur un ton enfantin.

-C'est toi qui as insisté à ce qu'on vienne dans la salle commune plutôt qu'à la bibliothèque », lui rappela Lily.

Autour d'elles, des élèves discutaient près du feu, d'autres jouaient aux échecs version sorcier ou à la bataille explosive et quelques uns se partageaient des bonbons ou des ravitailles de source inconnue (qui s'avérait souvent être les maraudeurs). On pouvait même apercevoir, dans les coins sombres, des couples qui flirtaient entre eux.

« Et je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi », ajouta Lily, qui ne trouvait pas ce lieu convenable à ses études.

Julia décida enfin de décoller son visage de son devoir pour lever un regard espiègle vers la rouquine.

« L'avantage de la salle commune, c'est qu'on peut parler sans avoir de retenue »

Les yeux plissés, Lily affronta d'un air mauvais le sourire malicieux de son amie. Tout en gardant un air taquin, Julia prit la précaution de reculer dans sa chaise comme si elle craignait d'être mordue par son amie.

« Ne reviens pas sur ce sujet, grommela Lily.

-Explique-moi au moins pourquoi tu l'évites. »

Julia lui lança un regard avide de curiosité. Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à contourner la conversation, Lily soupira et déposa sa plume sur la table.

« Je ne l'évite pas spécialement. Je n'ai simplement jamais cherché sa compagnie, nia-t-elle.

-Il y a une marge entre "ne pas chercher la compagnie de quelqu'un" et "fuir à toutes jambes pour s'assurer de ne pas croiser _ce quelqu'un_. " »

Lily ne put empêcher ses joues de se colorer en une légère teinte rosée, donnant raison à Julia malgré elle. La dernière semaine s'était écoulée au compte-goutte où, à chaque moment, elle avait appréhendé une rencontre avec James. À chaque fois que son oreille percevait le son de sa voix au bout d'un couloir, elle prenait ses jambes à son cou pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de _son tourment_. Elle s'arrangeait également pour ne pas manger dans la Grande Salle, arrivait à la dernière minute au cours et partait dès que la cloche sonnait. Si en ce moment, Lily avait accepté de se montrer le bout du nez dans la salle commune, c'était qu'elle savait que James devait passer la soirée à surveiller les couloirs de Poudlard.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la retenue? Tu ne m'as presque rien dit! insista Julia pour en savoir plus.

-Je t'ai tout raconté. », lui mentit Lily (elle avait omis _par mégarde_ de lui relater la scène du presque baiser).

Exaspérée, Julia tapa sa main contre le bois de la table et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur. La rudesse de son amie surprit Lily qui sursauta.

« Tu es pathétique. Quand est-ce que tu vas me le dire, ce-que-tout-le-monde-sait-de-toute-façon? »

Outrée par le ton colérique de Julia, Lily prit un air pincé et demanda sèchement :

« Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il est question et ignore ce-que-tout-le-monde-sait-de-toute-façon. »

Julia inspira profondément en fermant les yeux comme si elle tentait de maîtriser sa fureur intérieure par une méthode de yoga. La technique ne sembla guère efficace, car son regard s'avéra autant rageur par la suite. Elle se pencha vers l'avant et enfonça ses yeux pers dans l'émeraude de Lily.

« Tu es amoureuse de lui. », lança-t-elle finalement.

Si les ongles de Lily ne s'étaient pas cramponnés avec tant de force à la table, elle serait probablement tombée de sa chaise tant l'accusation (car elle le prenait pour telle) la choquait. Ses yeux exorbités, sa mâchoire décrochée, ses sourcils haussés jusqu'à son cuir chevelu, Lily n'aurait pu sembler plus étonnée. Elle aurait voulu hurler son désaccord, mais sa gorge restait assidûment nouée et sa bouche devenait pâteuse. Ses pensées s'étaient arrêtées pour rouler en boucle le mot _amoureuse _dans sa tête.

« J'aurais cru que tu avais assez confiance en moi pour me l'avouer », déclara Julia en rangeant ses affaires.

_Amoureuse, amoureuse de lui, Julia furieuse, amoureuse, amoureuse de lui, Julia qui met son devoir dans son sac, amoureuse, amoureuse de lui… _

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Lily réalisa que son amie s'apprêtait à partir.

« Où est-ce que tu vas?, questionna-t-elle bêtement.

-Je vais bouder. », marmonna Julia en lui jetant un regard noir.

Elle lui tira la langue comme une gamine mécontente et tourna les talons vers la sortie de la salle commune sans plus de cérémonie.

L'avantage de posséder une amie comme Julia était qu'on ne pouvait craindre de réellement provoquer sa colère, car elle avait la mauvaise manie de ne rien prendre au sérieux et de pardonner tout à tout le monde trop facilement. Lily ne s'inquiétait donc pas pour la crise de colère de son amie, car vexer Julia revenait à échapper son oreiller de son lit : aucune conséquence permanente envisageable. Ses pensées se rivaient plutôt vers les paroles de son amie.

_Tu es amoureuse de lui. _

Lily secoua la tête en espérant que cette idée s'évaderait de sa tête, mais elle y semblait graver. Elle frotta ses yeux et reporta son attention sur son devoir de potions. L'origine de l'asphodèle lui semblait soudainement dénuée d'intérêt. Son doigt parcourait toujours les paragraphes à la cherche d'informations sur cet ingrédient lorsqu'elle entendit racler la chaise en face d'elle. Un petit sourire éclaira le visage de Lily; Julia était déjà revenue.

« Si tu veux encore essayer de me tirer les vers du nez, sache que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, lança-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son manuel.

-De qui? », demanda une voix trop grave pour être celle de Julia.

_Fuir._ C'est la première solution qui vint à l'esprit de Lily à cet instant. Malheureusement, elle s'avéra inenvisageable, car plus aucun de ses muscles ne répondait à son système nerveux. Lily déglutit et se mordit sa joue intérieure pour extérioriser sa frustration d'avoir parlé trop vite.

C'est un regard affolé qu'elle leva vers James.

« De qui n'es-tu pas amoureuse? répéta-t-il de son ton trop calme.

-Je pensais que tu étais Julia. »

Lily savait qu'il était vain d'expliquer le quipropos, mais une partie d'elle refusait que James pense qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Elle n'arrivait même plus à le formuler dans son esprit maintenant que James se tenait devant elle. Son cœur s'exaltait de sa simple présence et elle réalisa en croisant son regard brillant à quel point il lui avait manqué durant la semaine. Elle le détailla pour s'imprégner à nouveau de sa personne; sa posture détendue, son sourire espiègle au coin de ses lèvres, sa voix suave.

« Lily, il faudrait qu'on parle. »

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Sa poitrine s'enflamma. Son sang se mit en ébullition.

« Plus tard »

Lily ramassa précipitamment son matériel laissant sur place le quart de ses effets et détala vers la sortie, comme si un dragon était à ses trousses. Après avoir traversé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs sans chercher une destination particulière. Lily s'arrêta seulement lorsque son souffle la lâcha, que lorsque ses jambes lui crièrent leur fatigue, que lorsqu'une surdose d'acide lactique endolorit ses muscles.

Elle laissa tomber ses effets qui atterrirent sur le sol. Le bruit produit résonna en écho dans le couloir désert. Son pot d'encre se brisa au contact du sol et éclaboussa ses chaussures. Ne se préoccupant nullement de son matériel scolaire, Lily enfonça son front entre ses mains et cria.

Et pourquoi Lily Evans _criait-elle_ au milieu d'un couloir désert en cette belle soirée de novembre?

Parce que Lily Evans était tombée _amoureuse_ de James Potter, et venait de le réaliser.

o

o0o

o0o0o

_Être folle pour toi, folle de toi. Vouloir déclarer tout haut mon émoi. _

_Laura Conan disait : __« __Rien n'est petit dans l'amour. Ceux qui attendent les grandes occasions pour prouver leur tendresse ne savent pas aimer. »_

_J'ai besoin de ça dans ma vie. _

o0o0o

o0o

o

« Si tu ne touches pas à ton assiette, je vais raconter à Pomfresh que tu es devenue anorexique. », menaça Julia.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lily accorda simplement un bref regard à son amie. Son attention était centrée à quelques places de là, où quatre jeunes hommes prenaient leur dîner. Il n'avait pas exercé le moindre geste vers elle depuis trois jours, ni le moindre mot, ni le moindre coup d'œil. Lily se sentait risible, comme si tous les gens autour d'elle la regardaient de haut en pensant: « Tu vois, toi aussi tu es tombée dans ses filets à ce Potter. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'ignore? chuchota Lily d'un air désespéré.

-Parce que tu le rebutes, même s'il te propose seulement son amitié et même lorsqu'il veut simplement te parler. »

Lily haussa les épaules et piocha au hasard les haricots de son assiette. Elle savait que Julia avait raison; elle méritait le comportement de James.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire? », demanda Julia.

Une lueur déterminée brillait dans son regard qui fit craindre le pire à Lily. Inquiète, la rouquine hocha négativement la tête.

« Il faut que tu ailles lui parler, lui déclarer ton amour fou et lui faire plein de bébés »

Julia avait joint ses mains dans son explosion d'enthousiasme et, accidentellement, balancé le contenu de sa fourchette sur une élève de première année. Le regard exaspéré de la rouquine lui remit les pieds dans la réalité.

« Bon, d'accord Tu peux attendre pour les bébés, mais va lui parler. », lui conseilla Julia sur un ton plus sérieux.

Lily avait passé les six dernières années à exécrer Potter et les trois dernières à lui répéter qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais. Il lui semblait inconcevable de songer à lui faire une déclaration après tout cela. Comment arriverait-il à la croire? Comment pourrait-il l'aimer encore? Et pourtant, une étincelle de confiance émergea parmi tous ces doutes. Elle se devait d'aller lui parler, sinon elle le regretterait. Inspirée par son soudain courage, Lily se leva debout et se dirigea vers les maraudeurs.

« Quand je disais d'aller lui parler, ce n'était pas nécessairement maintenant, dans la Grande Salle, devant tout le monde »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Lily. Il aurait, en effet, été plus sage d'écouter Julia, mais elle n'avait plus la capacité d'attendre. Elle ignorait même s'il aurait encore assez de courage pour le faire une autre fois.

« James? »

Sa voix sonna enrouée par sa nervosité. Lily racla sa gorge espérant ainsi dégager son anxiété. L'interpellé tourna lentement la tête vers elle le fixant d'un air intrigué. Elle n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours, par peur de découvrir qu'on la dévisageait ou de croiser une mine narquoise. Lily ne voyait que James, ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux pétillants de malice.

« Oui, Lily? »

Elle adorait lorsqu'il prononçait son prénom. Il semblait résonner dans l'air comme une cascade d'eau, comme un chant. Cela l'encouragea à poursuivre.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler?

-C'est ce que tu fais, non? »

Ses lèvres se pincèrent de frustration en prenant conscience qu'il ne l'aiderait pas.

« Si le monde ne te dérange pas, d'accord », claqua-t-elle dans l'air.

Lily réussit ainsi à piquer la curiosité de James qui se retourna en entier vers elle, positionnant ses jambes dans le sens contraire de sa rangée. Il commençait à comprendre que ce qu'elle avait à lui révéler n'était peut-être pas si anodin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

Il devinait probablement son état d'angoisse, mais James n'allait pas se risquer à exécuter un pas de plus; il avait déjà assez souffert.

« Tu m'as posé une question il y a quelques jours. Tu te souviens? », demanda timidement Lily en passant ses yeux de James à ses pieds constamment.

Un imperceptible hochement de tête de sa part l'incita à continuer.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sirius. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Remus. Pas de Peter non plus. Ni de Rogue, ni de Goujon. Et encore moins du garçon de Poufsouffle qui dort toujours à la bibliothèque. Je. »

Lily aurait pu allonger sa liste longtemps, mais elle fut coupée par la main de James qui plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Ce dernier s'était levé durant son discours. Voyant qu'elle s'était tue, il la libéra caressant au passage sa joue pâle de ses doigts. À ce frôlement, un frisson se glissa sur la peau de Lily.

« Et de qui es-tu donc amoureuse? »

Inspirée d'une audace qu'elle s'ignorait posséder, Lily monta sur la pointe de ses pieds et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de James.

« Si je n'ai pas pu accepter ton amitié, _James_, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de beaucoup plus», murmura-t-elle.

Lily sentit des bras masculins entourer sa taille et fut attirée contre le torse de leur possesseur. James posa son front contre le sien et la regarda directement dans les yeux. Son regard s'assombrissait d'ardeur. Leur proximité était telle que Lily pouvait percevoir les battements accélérés du cœur de James.

« Dis-le », réclama-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait, mais la force du sentiment qui l'enflammait à l'instant la déstabilisait, l'apeurait, l'insécurisait.

« Tu ne crois pas que…Je pense…Peut-être que », balbutia Lily d'un ton peu assuré.

À mesure qu'elle s'emmêlait la langue dans ses bredouillements, James fronçait les sourcils et ses yeux se durcissaient.

« Dis-le», ordonna-t-il d'une voix plus ferme et plus forte cette fois.

Lily se tut et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Elle écarta un peu son visage de celui de James et posa timidement ses mains sur ses épaules.

« D'accord, je l'avoue, _Potter_ : je suis jalouse des filles qui se tiennent avec toi, je suis embarrassée, lorsque tu es trop près de moi, je suis inquiète quand tu joues au Quidditch, je passerais ma vie en retenue, si c'était avec toi….Je t'aime, _James_ »

Les mots avaient finalement glissé sur sa langue avec facilité ne lui donnant plus qu'une envie : les répéter toute sa vie.

« Moi aussi, Lily. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps, je rêvais de ce moment. »

James se pencha vers Lily en quête d'un baiser, mais alors qu'un centimètre les séparait, cette dernière l'interrompit:

« Est-ce que tu vas réellement m'embrasser cette fois?

-Maintenant que je suis persuadé que tu te laisserais faire, parce que tu m'aimes, je ne vais pas me gêner. », répondit-il, un sourire espiègle au visage.

James s'approcha à nouveau de Lily et élimina la courte distance entre leurs bouches. Aussi douce au début qu'un battement d'ailes de papillon, la caresse de leurs lèvres déambula de passion vers d'autres horizons. Une bouillonnante ferveur s'était éprise du couple leur faisant oublier momentanément où ils se trouvaient. Les mains de Lily s'étaient glissées dans la chevelure de James l'ébouriffant plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, alors que de son côté, il renforçait sa prise autour de la taille de la rouquine. Lily crut mourir de chaleur lorsque la langue de James glissa contre la sienne.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui pour reprendre son souffle qu'elle perçut les sifflements, les murmures scandalisés et les rires qui résonnaient autour d'elle. Presque toute la Grande Salle avait suivi leur échange avec intérêt. Instantanément, le visage de Lily devint cramoisi et se sentit particulièrement honteuse d'avoir produit une telle scène devant les professeurs.

Une main à la peau rude se faufila contra la sienne et l'attira vers l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Lily suivit James sans discuter. S'il pouvait l'amener loin des « Je veux être le témoin au mariage! » scandé par Sirius, elle se sentirait déjà soulagée. Surprise, Lily réalisa qu'ils se dirigeaient dans des couloirs qu'elle n'avait que rarement empruntés.

« Où est-ce qu'on va?, demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

-Quelque part où il n'y aura que toi et moi », lui répondit James.

Et elle le suivit, car il n'aurait pu lui donner plus belle réponse.

o

o0o

o0o0o

_Être amoureuse de toi. __Vouloir ton amour en retour. _

_Simone de Beauvoir disait : __« __Le couple heureux qui se reconnaît dans l'amour défie l'univers et le temps, il se suffit, il réalise l'absolu.__ »_

_J'ai besoin de ça dans ma vie. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi. _

o0o0o

o0o

o

**o0o**

**Fin**

**o0o**


End file.
